JNG-90
The MKEK JNG-90 (nicknamed Bora) is a Turkish bolt-action Sniper Rifle that uses the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge designed and produced by Mechanical and Chemical Industry Corporation (MKEK). It is currently in use with the Azerbaijani and Turkish military. __TOC__ Battlefield Play4Free The JNG-90 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Recon class. Bfp4f JNG-90.jpg|The JNG-90 in the Play4Free store. Battlefield 3 The JNG-90 is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the Bullet Point assignment. It was first seen in the Close Quarters Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer. The JNG-90 functions similarity to the L96, featuring a slow bolt cycle time, high bullet velocity, and a 10-round magazine. Its stats stand between the medium velocity rifles like the M40A5 and SV98, and the M98B with its extreme velocity. The bolt cycle times on both the L96 and JNG-90 are very slow compared even to the M98B while the magazine size is 10 rounds like the medium velocity rifles. Like all bolt action rifles, the JNG-90 kills in one shot to the head at all ranges, and two shots to the body at all ranges where the rifle does not do its maximum damage. The chest multiplier makes one hit kills possible out to 15 meters. The damage profile is shared with the L96 and M40, giving slightly higher damage than the SV98 at extreme ranges, but lower damage than the M98B when up close. Battlefield Premium members can equip the Berkut Camouflage on the JNG-90 and upon the completion of the JNG-90 Specialist, they can also equip the Navy Blue Digital Camouflage. BF3 JNG bipod.jpg|JNG-90 with bipod BF3 JNG.jpg|JNG-90 first person model as seen in the trailer JNG-90 FPV.jpg|JNG-90 First Person View (With no Scope) JNG-90 IR.jpg|JNG-90 Iron Sight Battlefield 3 JNG-90 HQ Render.png|High Quality Render of the JNG-90 JNG-90 Wide Model.png|Wider 2D render. Battlefield 4 The JNG-90 is an unlockable Sniper Rifle in Battlefield 4. Multiplayer The JNG-90 is the fourth unlockable sniper rifle in Battlefield 4's multiplayer. It has extremely fast bullet velocity, one of the fastest within the first few available sniper rifles. It is identical in terms of damage to the CS-LR4, M40A5 and SV98, however the superior speed in bullet velocity often means this rifle statistically will win in sniper battles. The bolt cycle speed however is not as fast as that of rifles such as the CS-LR4 and M40A5, which can be a major detriment in fast-paced sniper fighting. Like its BF3 variant, it unlocks the Russian attachments through standard progression and in BF4 it unlocks Western and Chinese attachments via Battlepacks. Gallery BF4_JNG90_model.png|'JNG-90' BF4 JNG-90-1.png|First person view BF4 JNG-90-2.png|Iron sights BF4 JNG-90-3.png|Reloading BF4 JNG-90-4.png|Cocking Trivia General *When pulling the bolt aimed in, the scope/iron sight will come closer to the players view. This is unique to the JNG-90. *The JNG-90 is the first weapon to originate from Turkey in the Battlefield series, the second being the UTS-15. Battlefield 3 *The Battlelog description mislabels muzzle brake as "muzzle break". *It is shown unlocking a 12x Ballistic Scope while using a Bipod and a 8x scope in the gameplay trailer for Donya Fortress, as, in the released version of Close Quarters, the Ballistic Scope is unlocked first. *The JNG-90 gets an unusually high amount of ammunition in reserve totaling in at 66 rounds without the AMMO specialization being equipped and 110 in reserve with the AMMO specialization equipped. This is actually the highest of amount of reserve ammunition for a bolt-action rifle in the game. *The JNG-90 has the same hexagonal camouflage as the QBU-88. *All of the Battlefield 3 DLC sniper rifles do not have scopes attached on their respective proficiency dog tag, the JNG-90 being one of them. Battlefield 4 *When in the weapon customization screen, a shell casing is visible on the right side of the rifle, just below the shell ejection port. External links *JNG-90 on Wikipedia pl:JNG-90 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 4